Snape's Best Memory
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Well, apparently Lily does. A continuation of "Snape's Worst Memory".


**Snape's Best Memory**

**By: 1000th Ghost**

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

The call reached Lily at the last possible moment, right as she was about to go out of earshot.

She knew perfectly well that the right thing to do was to turn back and help him, the second- best thing to do was to continue to walk away, and the absolutely worst, most deplorable, stupidest thing she could do was to peek over her shoulder.

But the opportunity to see Severus, well, to see _anyone_, sans pants was not exactly something that happened every day, and, like the crowd James had gathered, she was curious.

Nothing had happened yet (James seemed to be playing with his food before killing it), and she found that her vantage point was not at all ideal. To go back to the group would be to admit defeat, but the thrill of the spectacle shamefully drew her. That and the fact that the poor boy needed help.

She sighed in irritation, raised her eyes to the heavens, turned around, and began stalking back to the scene she had just stalked away from.

He had called her - her mind did not even want to process the word - and she was never going to speak to him as long as she lived. But now James was tormenting him yet again, and she supposed that even the person who had just made it only too abundantly clear that he did not want help from _her _kind did not need this kind of abuse.

She was not cruel; maybe James and Severus were, but she was not going to let her best friend (as of two minutes ago, anyway) suffer.

As she neared the performance, she mused over her lack of plan and that really she just wanted to lodge the heaviest possible object at James's head. She had settled for reaching for her wand, still not sure what spell to use, when she remembered her other, less-than-noble reason for coming back.

She actually _did _want him to take off Severus's pants.

She lingered awkwardly behind James, close enough that she could stop him if she moved to, far enough away that he was not aware of her presence.

But the boy dangling in space, blood rushing to his head, was very aware of her presence. He was the only one facing the direction she had come from, and he had watched her walk back, presumably to his rescue, and then confusingly stop and take no action except to stare at him. Not at him per se but rather at the gray underwear that was exposed to his peers. He felt blood rush to a very different place.

He loudly cursed no one in particular and in his mind furiously cursed his body for betraying him in this way. The fact that Lily, _Lily_, was about to have that rapt gaze fixed on his manhood, albeit not under the most flattering circumstances, was more than enough to make said manhood double in size. Which was just _brilliant _considering he was in front of what felt like the _entire student body_.

He figured that at this point the crushing embarrassment was inevitable and instead consoled himself with looking at her green eyes. The proper spell from James, the horrid feeling of a breeze, and the green eyes widened significantly.

A sort of hush fell over the crowd. It was almost a respectful, solemn hush, broken with whispers of "_Snivellus_ has _that_?" and "Potter might have actually just increased Snape's popularity status" and, of course, a few blatant statements of "It's so big!"

Lily, for her part, became something like a woman possessed, jabbing James in the back of the head with her wand and demanding, "Put. Him. Down."

He jumped like a startled rabbit but at recognizing her voice, smirked. "So, Evans, you want him down, eh? For what? Can't wait to wrap your pretty little hands around that Slytherin cock?"

"It would certainly be more pleasurable than whatever _you _have under your robes," she said levelheadedly, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Loud enough for a certain Slytherin boy to feel the slightest twinge of hope.

James let him down, far more gracefully than he had originally planned to. It was clear to him and the spectators that Severus had just trumped him and likely every other male present. It was best to not continue to make a scene and leave some of his own dignity intact.

"And you all!" Lily shouted, turning and brandishing her wand at the crowd in general. "Don't you have anything better to do than stand around voyering?"

The lot of them, James and company included, dispersed, convinced the show was over and eager to gossip with whoever had not seen it.

"Lily..." He was in a slightly distinguished heap, erection still proudly visible amidst the fallen black robe that had not covered it. "Thank you for helping. I mean it. You know I don't think of you as...as what I said before. I was angry and not thinking straight and..." He trailed off, realizing that she was not paying a lick of attention to what he had hoped was a heartfelt apology. No, her eyes were still fixated and had not moved since she had faced him.

He moved quickly to veil himself, but she was quicker, kneeling in his sea of black robes and taking the throbbing appendage in her hands.

"It's just...I've never seen one before and..." Her explanation sounded worthless even to her own ears, and his almost silent moans indicated that he probably did not care very much about her reasoning at the moment.

He leaned to kiss her, and she let him, as her fingers explored but did not stroke.

It all went out of control very quickly. He was convinced that surely this meant that she wanted him, and she was driven by some lustful, primal urge that seemed to have destroyed her common sense.

He snaked his way under her robe and removed her panties easily enough, casting them aside to join his underwear, wherever it had gone to.

Her free hand went to his shoulder and pulled him down as his hand simultaneously went to her waist and smoothly pushed. They came together as they fell, her small cry of pain swallowed by his eager lips.

His fingers raked through her hair as he thrust in and out of her - she was so slick, so wet, because of _him_.

He felt unbelievable, stretching her just to the edge of her capacity, deep and strong and _gentle _and secure, she could not believe she had waited this long to consider Severus in this way.

_Consider Sev in this..._

She froze, and it took a moment before he noticed.

What was she doing?

Using Sev like this - she doubted highly that he had had any intimate female interaction before and was therefore overly ready and willing.

And what was she doing to herself, behaving in this way? The first time was supposed to be special, to be with somebody who loved you, to be romantic and perfect, like in the movies. Not an impulsive tryst because your best friend turned out to be both well endowed and possessing as uncontrollable hormones as you did.

She was taking advantage of him, and he was taking advantage of her. It was dirty and wrong, and _it felt so good..._

"Lily." It came out as a despairing groan, as if her sudden halting physically afflicted him. "Lily, why did you stop?" Every fiber of him was screaming to plead to her to continue as soon as possible, please. "Is something the matter?" Stupid consideration.

She shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No?"

"No, there is - _yes_, yes, it's all wrong." She was surprised at how small her voice sounded, like a tiny girl confessing that she was afraid of the dark.

Severus did not say anything. This was probably a lose-lose situation. There was the fact that he was still inside of her, which certainly was promising but apparently was "all wrong". If he simply said he was sorry, withdrew, and walked away...well, the negatives of that were obvious.

Unfortunately, the only thing that could govern his decision and the only thing that was truly important was Lily.

"I'm sorry."

_She _was apologizing to _him_. That was always a good sign.

"I don't know what I-I was..." She trailed off, unable to look into his black eyes, an adorably unsettling combination of concern and hunger. "There's no love," she finally said. Yes, those were the right words. "I-it's just physical, and there's no love, and it's supposed to be...you know, profound and beautiful and sacred and, a-and full of lov-

His lips crashed to hers, and she let her spiel slip into silence for another chance to lose herself in his kiss. A kiss that, if she used her imagination, was profound and beautiful and sacred.

"I love you, Lily." The statement was followed by a sigh and one of the few smiles she had ever seen on him. His eyes closed in relief.

"You love me?"

"I love you." His eyes snapped open. "Oh, Merlin, I love you, Lily Evans. Since the first moment - with your sister, by the bush, do you remember? _Before_ that - you didn't know, I would watch you, and you were the most exquisite thing I had ever seen." He didn't care if he was saying too much, the words needed to be said. "You are my only friend, the only person in the world that means anything to me, and you mean...you mean _everything _to me. I love you more than any person could ever love you, and I'll never stop. You could die tomorrow, and I would be faithful to you forever."

Now her tears were on her cheeks, spreading sideways into the grass.

"And y-you're not just saying that because it's what I want to hear?"

He almost laughed at the absurdity of the thought. "If I thought that you actually _wanted _to hear that, I would have told you years ago."

"Sev." Her smile was radiant, and for the first time in his life, he felt what must have been euphoria. "Kiss me."

He came to her again, moving as one, lost in the sea of black robes.

**The End**


End file.
